


Trust

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 8





	Trust

**Trans peter is ready to start doing for them heavy petting**

**TW-Trans masc Peter, post testosterone/Pre-SRS Peter, handjobs**

——————

"Hey, Bucky?" Peter asked from the doorway of their bathroom, towelling his hair dry. Bucky looked up to find Peter shirtless and in just his boxers and worn Star Wars pyjama pants. Every time Peter let him see him shirtless, scars showing he couldn't help but feel his heart swell. Bucky hummed vaguely to show he was listening as he placed his book down and rolled over as to see peter better. Peter was fiddling with his fingers in front of his stomach, avoiding Bucky's eyes and blushing darkly. 

"I'm ready to do more than kissing. But I don't want to go all the way." He said as firmly as he could with Bucky looking straight at him. Bucky sat up so he could face Peter properly. 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you aren't comfortable with and you understand that I could hurt you-" Bucky was cut off by Peter grinning fondly at him. 

"Bucky you're the first person who I've thought about doing something sexual with an not felt sick or nervous. I trust you." Peter said, his hands dropping to his sides, his fingers still twitching. 

"You trust me?" Bucky asked quietly. Peter hummed, walking over to the edge of the bed and standing between Bucky's legs which were hanging off the side of the bed. 

"Of course I do. I love you." Peter said, wrapping his arms around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky smiled up at him, pulling him down for a firm kiss then pulling him down onto the bed. Peter let out a puff of air when he hit the bed, sitting up opposite Bucky. 

"Do you want me to touch you? Or use my mouth?" Bucky asked, running his hands up Peter's sides, up over his waist, then his ribs then moving to his nipples, pinching them gently between his fingers. Peter shifted slightly. 

"Can, can we touch each other? Makes me less nervous." Peter said, blushing darkly as Bucky peppered his face with kisses. 

"That can be arranged." Bucky teased, placing a few kisses along Peter's jaw before trailing them down and sucking a dark mark into his neck. 

"You want these off?" He asked, plucking at the waistband of Peter's pyjama pants. Peter nodded and tugged them off, blushing even darker as Bucky trailed his hand back down his front and over his crotch. Peter retaliated the assault by palming Bucky through his own boxers. Bucky moaned into Peter's open mouth, pushing into his hand and rubbing Peter through his boxers. 

"Even that feels good," Peter mumbled against his lips, going back in for another heated kiss. Bucky hummed against his lips, moving to he could press over Peter's lips through his boxers, moving up and down the seam. Peter only pushed closer to Bucky, who almost cried out when Peter took his hand away but he was definitely not complaining when Peter took his hand in his own, leading his hand to his stomach and slowly trailing it down until Bucky fingers were dipping into his boxers. 

"Can I?" Bucky asked breathlessly. Peter nodded his head, moaning quietly when Bucky slowly pushing his hand in, fingertips travelling over his clit, then down, tracing over the seam of his lips before slowly pushing two fingers past, rubbing up and down over his hole. Jesus, he could feel Peter getting wet against his fingers. 

"You're killing me." Bucky moaned, pressing forward and kissing Peter again, his metal hand coming up to tangle in Peter's hair and tug him into a needy kiss. Peter moaned into the kiss when Bucky started circling his hole with one fingertip, pushing just the tip in for a moment before pulling it back out and circling again. Peter reached clumsily for Bucky, tugging Bucky's boxers down just enough so his hard and heavy cock sprung free. 

"Please Buck, need you, need you." Peter moaned, hands circling around Bucky's cock, wrapping around the shaft and stroking him up and down slowly. Bucky seemed pleased, pressing his middle finger in and finally sinking it in until he was knuckle deep. Peter threw his head back, hand pausing in motion until it sped up on Bucky's cock, thumb teasing that spot under his head then running up and collecting precum from the slit and smearing it all over the shaft. 

"Feels good?" Bucky asked. Peter's lips were parted and making way for pants and moans, eyes firmly closed. 

"Yes! Yes, yes. More, please." Peter begged, legs bending and straightening repeatedly as Bucky started a slow pace, kissing all around Peter's face and cataloguing every reaction. When he struck a certain place, Peter's eyes flew open, hands tightening on Bucky's cock. 

"Mmm! Right there! Oh my god right there!" He cried, pushing his hips down and grinding against the palm of Bucky's hand. Bucky smirked to himself, his other finger slowly pressing in alongside the first and joining the steadily growing pace, the palm of his hand rubbing against Peter's clit.

"Getting close baby?" Bucky asked. Peter nodded, leaning forward and hiding his face in Bucky's shoulder, not letting up on Bucky's cock. 

"Yes, 'm close. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Peter begged. Bucky hummed, he could hear the wet sounds accompanying the thrusts of his fingers. He could also hear Peter's breathing picking up, his moans picking up in pitch and eyelids fluttering. And suddenly Peter did this wonderful thing with his thumb while squeezing harshly around Bucky's fingers while driving his hips forward so Bucky's fingers were buried inside him and the heel of his palm rubbing against his clit. 

"Fuck, fuck, Buck, cumming, cumming-Oh!" Peter cried, forehead bumping against Bucky's as Bucky spilled over his fingers, knuckles and hand. Peter seemed surprised that when he came with a spray of liquid coated Buckys hand and his boxers. Bucky was breathing heavily against Peter's lips, keeping his hand buried in Peter's right warm heat. 

"Fuck, I love you so much, babe. And I'm so happy you let me do that, that you trusted me." Bucky breathed. Peter hummed, hand still wrapped tightly around his shaft. 

"Love you too. Thank you, felt really good." Peter breathed back tiredly. Bucky hummed, glancing at the growing wet patch in Peter's boxers.

"Looks like it." He teased. Peter glanced down at his boxers and back up at Bucky, blushing bright red. 

"I didn't even know I could do that." He groaned. Bucky chuckled, pecking Peter on the lips and smiling at him fondly, metal hand running through his hair. 

"I can make you cum again if you want." He offered. Peter grinned against his lips, gently pulling his hand away from Bucky cock and wrapping his clean hand around Bucky wrist and gently pulling him free with a quiet moan. 

"Please. All the time." 

\------------

"You're making eggs. You only ever make eggs for breakfast after you've had sex." Stev deadpanned, stopping short in the doorway of the kitchen and throwing Bucky a grossed out look who paused to make a face. 

"So you and Peter finally did the deed?" Sam asked curiously. Bucky threw him a glare.

"Peter didn't consent to me talking about what we did. And even if he did I don't feel comfortable you guys knowing about our sexual intimacy." Bucky said evenly, flipping the egg, ears burning at the intense silence. 

"Damn, James Barnes is a gentleman." Natasha said, pride leaking into her voice. 

"Why's Jamie a gentleman?" Peter asked, shuffling into the kitchen and up to Bucky with a sleepy smile on his face as he set his chin on Bucky's shoulder and hugged him from behind. Bucky blushed darkly. 

"I made you eggs." He blurted. Peter hummed, kissing Bucky's shoulder. 

"You didn't have to do that." He mumbled against the fabric of Bucky's shirt. Bucky cocked his head, vaguely aware of the team listening to them. 

"I do, cause you trusted me." He said quietly. Peter hummed quietly, arms tightening around Bucky's waist. 

"Fell like dancing. You wanna go dancing?" He mumbled. Bucky grinned, moving the egg to the plate.

"Only if you wanna."


End file.
